Confessions
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Saying 'I love you' is hard.  Doing it three times it even more difficult. AU, Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel
1. Part 1

**Title: Confessions**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or make money for writing.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Saying 'I love you' is hard. Doing it three times it even more difficult.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>402  
><strong>Notes:<strong> For tiptoe39 for the 5 Acts meme.

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**Confessions**

Saying 'I love you' isn't always easy, especially when you're Gabriel and have to do the first 'I love you' three times.

With Sam it is all planned out.

Gabriel takes him to a romantic Italian restaurant. It's beautiful and intimate and Gabriel is unbelievably nervous. Sam notices, but thankfully says nothing. And when Gabriel bashfully utters those three all important words, Sam leans over and mumbles the phrase against his mouth between kisses.

It just sort of comes out when he's with Dean.

They're lounging against the Impala drinking beer. Dean just finished giving his baby a tune-up. He's sweaty and has oil and dirt smudges all over. Gabriel is struck by how beautiful he looks. The words spill out after that in a tone that suggests the angel is a little awe struck by it all.

Dean looks shocked by his admission. He searches Gabriel's face for something. He must find what it is he's looking for because then he leans over to press his lips to Gabriel's forehead and is whispering his own declaration.

Telling Castiel is the easiest. In fact it doesn't involve words at all.

Gabriel zaps them to a mountaintop. He'd worry about the cold, but they are both impervious to that sort of thing.

That was the easy part. Now all Gabriel has to do is tangle his Grace with Castiel. The act is extremely intimate and Castiel may not be receptive to the intrusion.

Gabriel tentatively reaches out to the other angel, poking a tendril at Castiel's Grace. He can see when Castiel recognizes what is going on. The angel's face turns from confusion to shock to awe. Gabriel takes that as acceptance and tangles his Grace tightly around Castiel. He can feel everything Castiel is and all the angel's feelings. He is similarly exposed. It's intense and when he finally retracts his Grace, he finds himself incased in Castiel's arms. He wasn't aware of making a conscious decision to move, but he is thankful for the physical contact nonetheless.

There are times when Gabriel is sharing a bed with the three other full grown men, pressed so close he isn't sure where he ends and another begins, that he finds all the worry about saying how he felt was silly. Of course they loved him, even if it wasn't spoken out loud. They were all more 'actions speak louder than words' kind of men.


	2. Part 2

**Title: Confessions Part 2**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Supernatural and no money was made from this fanfiction.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Saying 'I love you' is hard. Doing it three times it even more difficult.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 516  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is a follow up to the story I wrote for tiptoe39's Five Acts meme. Written for fandomgypsy who wanted to see the other three confessions.

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**Confessions Part 2**

Sam finds it difficult to know what Castiel is thinking. He is vastly different from the often emotional Gabriel.

Thus Sam is at a loss on how to go about saying the three crucial words in all relationships. A grand romantic gesture would certainly be lost on the angel. He needs something simple.

He decides on a walk through the park he spotted in their current town. Castiel is reluctant at first. He doesn't understand the purpose of a pleasant stroll because he has no need for such things. Once Sam threads their fingers together and tucks the angel into his side, Castiel decides to just go with Sam's plan.

They walk side by side through the park. When the sun starts to set, Sam sits down and tugs Castiel into the space next to him. He's quiet for a long moment while wondering how to begin this conversation.

"You have something on your mind."

Sam smiles. "Yes. I have something to tell you."

"You love me," the angel states simply, as if Sam goes around telling people he loves them all the time.

"I love you," Sam reiterates.

"I love you as well," Castiel says, most likely for Sam's benefit than any necessity to vocalize the sentiment.

Sam wonders why all relationships can't be as easy as they seem to be in Castiel's world.

Dean doesn't plan anything when he tells Castiel how he feels.

Castiel is half-naked in the backseat of the Impala. He's panting and writhing under Dean while the hunter sucks a large bruise on the angel's neck. The angel has a very dirty mouth and isn't shy about begging Dean to just get him naked and screw him already.

Castiel's eyes are blown wide with lust and something Dean refuses to put a name to for the longest time.

Love.

Then the words are out there. Floating like a balloon you buy to make a kid smile. Dean can't take them back. Not when Castiel is giving him a look that shows he can't believe that Dean said the words at all. He isn't like the chicks Dean has dated where saying 'I love you' during sex doesn't count.

For his part Castiel just stares, says the words back, then flips Dean over and continues to remove their clothes.

Dean chuckles. He really does love this angel.

Sam is bleeding out. He is a complete dumbass if you ask Dean.

He has a long gash down one of his sides and his head is flopped against Dean's shoulder as Dean tries to stitch him up.

"Damn it Sammy. You could have died."

"But I didn't," his little brother slurs slightly.

"You would have if I wasn't there to save your ass. Again."

"Whatever. You love me," Sam says before taking a large swig of the whiskey used to disinfect his wound.

Dean doesn't verbally acknowledge what Sam says. He pushes his brother playfully and watches as Sam topples over onto the motel mattress.

Sam gets it though. Dean's worry about his safety says more about Dean's love for Sam than words ever could.


End file.
